mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 5
Mafia Wiki:Administrators Admin Application Applications for adminship will be made in the Admin Discussion and Notices forum board. A posting will be made when there is an opening for an admin position along with an application questionnaire. Unsolicited requests for adminship will typically be denied. Admin Requirements *If you're accepted as an admin there will be a short training period before you are given administrative rights. *Once you have rights, there is a three month probationary period where any bureaucrat may remove your rights without discussion. *Once the probationary period is over, any dismissal must follow the steps listed below. *Admins are required to list their position on the Mafia Wiki Family and their profile page. How is completely up to the individual, but at a minimum a statement along the lines of "I'm an administrator on the Mafia Wiki. If you have a question, please leave a message on my wall and I'll be glad to answer it." will be added. *You will also have your profile page added to the Site Administration category. Admin Training Admin training will be conducted by one or both of the wiki bureaucrats. At a minimum it will entail the reading of all pages associated with site policies, maintenance and administration as follows: *Wikia Terms of Use *Mafia Wiki:Guidelines and Policies *Mafia Wiki:Article Writing and Editing *Mafia Wiki:Media Policies *Mafia Wiki:Copyrights *Mafia Wiki:Protected Page *Mafia Wiki:Disambiguation *Mafia Wiki:Templates *Mafia Wiki:Administrative Tools Admin Responsibility *As an admin you're required to check the Mafia wiki a minimum of three times per week to patrol new edits, check your message wall and reply to forum posts. *Admins are asked to check the Admin Notice and Discussion forum regularly and reply or give input on new posts as applicable. *Admins are required to know the wikis guidelines and policies or where to access them. *Admins need to keep a cool and calm demeanor when dealing with other users at all times. A user being rude or disruptive is no excuse to use like behavior. *Admins must take the time to address problems with users as they arise. *Admins are expected to take on special projects for the wiki when needed. Admin Inactivity *Any admin who remains inactive for periods of 90 days or longer may have their privileges removed at the discretion of the site bureaucrats. *As a courtesy the bureaucrat will make a posting to the admins message wall informing them of their removal. However, no reply is required to proceed. *If an admin gives advanced notice, an absence may be extended indefinitely on a case by case basis, so long as they are marked as inactive on the Mafia Wiki Family and their profile page. *Admins removed for inactivity may always reapply at a later date. Admin Complaint Process *Complaints about any administrators should be made in the forum or on a bureaucrats message wall. *Complaints made by non admin members may be settled by a bureaucrat without further action. *Complaints made by another Mafia Wiki admin will be brought before one or both of the bureaucrats who will then initiate a discussion between the involved parties. *If an admin is being disruptive to the wiki, i.e. making unnecessary bans, vandalizing pages, excessive use of foul language, etc., he may be dismissed immediately. *If after thoroughly discussing the issue a bureaucrat feels dismissal of the admin is warranted, they will follow the steps listed below. Admin Dismissal Procedure *If a resolution can not be reached, a discussion will be posted in the Admin Discussion and Notices board of the forum where the grievance(s) will be listed for discussion. All currently active site admins are required to take part in the discussion and vote if necessary. *If the situation does not get resolved, the admin may chose to step down on his own. If the admin refuses, a vote will be taken by all active administrative members with the exception of the admin under review. *Dismissal of an admin will only be carried out if majority vote is past. *Dismissal of a bureaucrat will follow the same procedures, however if it comes to a vote it must be unanimous. *If the bureaucrat is voted out and refuses to step down, you must contact Wikia staff to remove them. Wikia will not dismiss any bureaucrat unless a forum discussion and vote has taken place, even in cases where a bureaucrat is being dismissed for inactivity. Admin Voting Not every decision needs to be put to a formal vote, admins may simply go with a community consensus on any issue. However, if an admin or user calls for a formal vote on any matter concerning wiki policy, one will be held in the forum where all currently active admins are required to participate in voting. While all users may give their opinion on voting matters, their ballot will only be counted in the event of a tie among the admins. Mafia Wiki Family Structure In keeping with the traditions of our wiki's theme, the Mafia Wiki follows a family structure similar to a that of a crime family. While the titles are mostly for fun, members should always be respectful of others and their positions accordingly. *Boss. :Appointment of a new boss is at the leaving bosses discretion unless they are voted out or dismissed for inactivity, at which point it will go to an active member of the team with the most seniority. :They have bureaucrat and all lessor rights. :In votes their ballot counts as 2 votes. *Underboss. :Appointment of the underboss is at the bosses discretion. :They have bureaucrat and all lessor rights. :In votes their ballet counts as 2 votes. *Consigliere. :The Consigliere is a Wikia staff member appointed as an adviser. They're there to advise us on Wikia related matters and generally have no authority over the day to day running of the wiki. :The Consigliere does not have voting rights on Mafia Wiki issues. *Caporegime :There will be two Caporegimes. :Caporegimes are appointed by the underboss. :They have Administrative rights. :In votes their ballet counts as 1 :Each caporegime may have up to two Soldatos working under him. *Soldato :Soldatos may be appointed by the underboss or their Caporegime. :They have Content Moderator or Chat Moderator rights as needed. :All probationary admins will start at this level. :In votes their ballet counts a 1/2. Just stuff for reference Groups you can change *administrator **All privileges from the discussion moderator and content moderator groups. **Delete and undelete pages, as well as delete images or files. **Lock (protect) both a page and a file so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without adminship privileges. **Block users who are vandalizing the wiki from editing and other actions. **Grant and revoke both the chat moderator and discussion moderator rights. **Edit the community's skin and format. **Edit whitelisted MediaWiki pages. *rollback **Just rollback *bureaucrat *Content Moderator **Deleting and moving protected pages **Deleting and moving files **Undeleting pages and files **Rollback **Reupload files **Protecting and unprotecting pages **Page patrol *Discussions Moderator **Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user. **Closing and reopening threads **In the Forum feature specifically, moderators also have the ability to manage Forum boards, move threads from one board to another, and highlight and un-highlight threads. **Moderating chat **Deleting blog comments **Editing and deleting article comments *Chat moderator **kick and ban from chat Category:Site Administration